pun of the day
by whelmed robin
Summary: Dick annoys Wally... Nothing more has to be said


**Pun of the day**

Summary: Dick annoy's Wally, nothing more has to be said.

Notes: Will be rated T because of Wally swearing and guess what the puns are Mwhahah! :)

Disclaimer: I'd rather not ... I dont own young justice :(

Monday

Wally, M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad were all just sitting on the sofa in the main room watching some talent show because they didn't have any missions and they had nothing better to do. Then Dick came through the zeta tube and sat on the sofa with the team. "Hey guys what we watchin?" wally looked away from the tv for a second to look at robin "Oh hey Rob we're just watching some talent show thing" "Cool" just then a man came on the stage and said that he was going to juggle after about a minute he dropped all the pins and was sent off.

Wally smirked to himself and turned to the team "Ha he dosen't even know how to juggle, imagine embarrassing your self like that" then Robin turned to look at him with a frown on his face "Wally It's not that the man didn't know how to juggle, he just didn't have the balls to do it". Wally looked at him with a confused look "Did you actually just do that" Robin looked at him innocently "Do what?" "Nothing" Wally said dropping the subject.

Tuesday

It was the next day and Black canary wanted them all to train since they had nothing better to do. Superboy was sparring with aqualad, M'gann with Artemis and Wally with Dick. An hour had passed and all the others had finished but Wally and Dick "Hey Grayson you wanna call it quits" Dick sent Wally a sharp glare "Dont call me that here KF" Wally sighed "Oh come on dicky its just us" he said as he attempted to trip the boy wonder up which Robin swiftly dodged and in the process tripped Wally up who face planted on the floor.

"Yeah but what if anyone in the team heard you say my name bat's would kill ya" Dick said as he started laughing hysterically at Wally who was now groaning in pain. "A little help here Rob" said wally putting emphasis on the name, Dick nodded and complied to help him up whilst snickering to himself about Wallys fall. "Hey rob you wanna go to my room to watch the baseball game it started ten minutes ago" he said as robin helped him up, "Yeah sure". Once they got to wallys room they turned on the tv, sat on the bed and grabbed the bag of chips that they snatched on the way. It was about an hour into the game Dick was dying of boredom and Wally was still intregued in it, "Hey Wally" wally turned from the match to look at him "I thought we weren't aloud to say our real names here?" "But its just us" wally raised an eyebrow "It was just us in the gym" "So?" wally sighed dropping the subject "Anyway what did you want to say?" "Oh yeah!" Dick said laughing to himself about forgetting so easily "I always wondered why baseball was getting better, then it hit me" Wally waited a few seconds for Robin to contiue but when he didn't he asked "well?" Robin looked at him innocently again like the day before "well what?" Wally let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to the match and he could have swore that from the corner of his eye he saw the ebony snicker but let it pass, he just really wanted to watch the rest of the game.

Wednesday

The next day they had been called to a mission in some feild in ohio, there were some robots that someone had build and they went out of control you know the usual. When they landed on the feild they couldn't see anything so M'gann put the ship into camouflage and they all stood quietly seeing if anything would happen. Then out of no where the ground began to shake and then a huge robot came out of the ground with drill like hands. "Team move!"Aqualad said as they all moved into their fighting stances then all of a sudden robin yelled out "AHH!" Kidflash ran to his friends side to see what happened "What's wrong, are you hurt?!" Dick turned to look at wally "Oh no it's fine now, i forgot how to use my birdarang but it came back to me ." once he said that he started to walk away "Are you serious!" Wally said as his eye started twitching, Robin then turned to look at him "What do you mean? i did nothing now hurry up and help!" then he went all ninja on him and dissappeared "Stupid bat brat!".

Thursday

Wally was really starting to get pissed off with Dick's puns but he wouldn't tell the kid because he knows that all he wants to do is annoy the crap out of him, which he has succeeded in but if he told him then it would be Robin = 1 and KF = 0. He was starting to think that he gave up annoying him because it was just them in the cave watching tv and he had sat a whole two hours with him and he had not tried anything which was good... or so he thought.

What he didn't know was that dick had the perfect pun in mind he was just waiting for the perfect time, "Hey Wally im gonna grab a soda you want one?" Wally peeked up from the tv "Um sure thanks" with that Dick nodded and cartwheeled over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed two sodas. when he brought them out he looked at them and sat one down on the table, walked behind Wally and threw the can at his head "AHH what the fuck was that for!?" Wally said as he stood up, Dick took a step back as he smiled at his friend. "Did you hear about the guy who got hit on the head with a can of soda?, He was lucky it was a soft drink!" Wally took a step forward he actually felt like killing the kid which would just end up with him groaning in pain and Dick laughing his head off. Whilst he was in his thought's Dick got board so decided to go back home through the zeta tube and make his escape. "BYE WALLY!" that snapped wally out of his trance but when he looked around he was alone. "Ouch that really hurt" he said to himself frowning while rubbing his head "now i cant even drink the soda" he said with a whine.

Friday : Final day of puns (Hopefully)

Wally was in the cave alone and was freaking out the little ninja could be anywhere and what if he decides to hit him with something bigger and heavier than a can of soda like... Er a plate or a bowl. He started to pale at the thought of it, knowing his little friend could and probably would if he thought it would be good for a laugh but he just did that for a pun right... Right? "Wall-e!" that brought him out of his thoughts and back to the real world "Ahh!" He backed away when he seen Dick infront of him with his usual cocky smirk and put his hands infront of his face in a defence position. "Watcha doing Wall-e?" he put his hands down to frown at his little friend 'Why is he saying my name like that? and why did he sound like that?' he thought to himself "Rob why do you sound like that?" he said still keeping a distance "I found a voice changer in the batcave, HOW AWESOME IS IT!" Robin said in a robotic voice. "Cool can i have a go?" Robin looked like Wally had just asked him to shoot someone "No way Wall-e!" then it hut him what Dick was doing... He was saying his name like the little robot from wall-e that always got on his nerves "What's wrong Wall-e?" he said smirking to himself "dude dont do this, stop" Robin tilted his head "Stop what Wall-e?" that did it, he started walking to his room "Wall-e"More like Speed walking "Wall-e!" Then Running "WALL-E!" and then of course Super speed, once he got to his room he locked the door and sat against it, chap-chap "Wall-e" chap-chap "Wall-e". This went on for hours until Wally couldn't take it anymore he opened the door and... Robin wasn't even there, there was a tape recorder and a note on it, the note said

'Mwhahaha Wally your so easy to annoy it hurts!'

Sincerely - Your bestest, bestest best friend ever!

p.s - Its Dick by the way

'p.p.s - I ate your nutella'

The end R&R Please! hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
